


This Christmas

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Fluff, M/M, Rey and Jess have a kid, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: This is set one year after the events of Last Christmas, at the following Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One year after the events of Last Christmas...

“Wake up sleeping beauty!”

 

Finn, although he had been almost completely fast asleep, woke up instantly and reached out to grab his sheets from Rey, who had been attempting to pull them away, yanking them back up before she could see too much. Unfortunately, she saw just enough, letting out a yell and spinning, covering her eyes.

 

“Finn! Why in God’s name are you naked?!” Finn covered himself even more with the blanket until it was completely covering his chest, almost up to his chin.

 

“That’s none of your business, Rey! And what do you think you’re doing, pulling off my blankets like that? It’s not even eight in the morning!” He climbed out of the bed, wrapping the sheets around him like a toga so he could grab some clothes.

 

“This is my house, asshole, and those are my sheets, so I can do whatever I want with them. And besides, it’s Christmas Day, and if Leia doesn’t open her gifts soon, she’s going to have a conniption.” Rey countered, still looking away with her hands plastered to her eyes. 

 

Finn continued to scramble to get himself dressed. “Well, you were the one to offer the guest room. Anything that happens here is fair game.” Once he was in a sweater and some pyjama pants, he tossed the blanket back on the bed. “You can look, I’m wearing clothes now.” 

 

Rey hesitantly looked over, before relaxing slightly, although her eyes drifted a little. 

 

“My eyes are up here, creep.” She huffed and crossed her arms.

 

“Not my fault, you’re the one who slept naked. Now I’m the one who’s scarred for life. I never had any intention of seeing that much of a guy in my life.” As she spoke, Finn rolled his eyes and started to head out of the room. Rey followed.

 

“I have the right to sleep however I want. It’s not my fault you’re an annoying morning person, and use cruel and unusual methods to wake everyone else up!” 

 

They headed downstairs, still bickering over the situation, joining the others in the kitchen. Little Leia was tugging on her mother’s black hair, whining lowly. She was almost four months, and although she couldn’t do much more than babble, she seemed to understand the general idea of Christmas. Or maybe she just knew she was going to get some new toys, and she liked all of the lights and ornaments.

 

“Okay, okay, we can open the gifts soon, okay, as soon as your mummy and uncle come down and we all get our coffee. Oh, there they are!” Jess brightened when she saw Rey, and Leia gurgled, reaching out for her. Rey scooped up the baby and held her to her chest as Jess got up to make them all coffee. 

 

Finn shuffled after her, taking his seat, and then leaning into the arm that wrapped around him, letting out a yawn.

 

“I told you that we should have gone to bed earlier..” Poe murmured into his ear, the smile on his lips obvious in his voice. 

 

Finn hummed, shifting the chair so that he could lean into Poe some more, soaking up his warmth. “What kind of holiday would it be if we didn’t stay up for ages watching  _ Friends _ specials?”

 

“Yeah right. Unless you usually sleep naked, Finn, you guys didn’t just watch  _ Friends _ .” Rey piped up, and Jess turned around to stare at them. Both men went red.

 

“Hey, what we get up to in bed isn’t your business. Besides, it was Christmas, which means it was time for giving gifts.” he wiggled his eyebrows and Finn hid his face, trying not to start laughing. Rey’s eyebrows slid up and Jess made a face.

 

“You people are gross. We’re giving you our house, and our food, and how do you repay us? Having sex in our bed and not even getting dressed afterwards.” Jess said, pointing at the pair with a spoon.

 

“Hey, post-sex cuddles are the best, you know it, I know it, we all know it.” Finn defended, looking up. Rey covered the baby’s ears with her hands. 

 

“Stop saying the word ‘sex’ around the baby!” Leia just giggled and reached up to grab at her mother’s fingers. 

  
The sight of the adorable baby calmed the already good natured tension, and for a while, everyone sat around the table, chatting and drinking their coffee, Rey and Jess taking turns feeding Leia applesauce so she wouldn't get fussy while they opened gifts.

 

Soon the five of them had gathered around the tree, Finn and Poe curled up together, Rey and Jess holding Leia so she wouldn't pull on any ornaments. They all took turns opening gifts, and it was clear early on that over fifty percent of the gifts were for Leia. 

 

From Finn and Poe together, Rey and Jess received the most obnoxious Her's and Her's towels possible. Finn had given Jess a replica of Amelia Earhart’s plane, and Rey a bonsai tree. Poe gave Jess a new box of tools, and Rey a new set of flower based candles. Rey had given Finn a set of model swords, set from the medieval ages, and Poe a TinkerToys set she had found on EBay. Poe actually looked very excited at the gift. Jess had given Finn a leather-bound history book, and Poe a replica of the Starship Enterprise. Rey gave Jess a metal sculpture that she had made herself, and Jess gave Rey a mug with a space shuttle on it that she had bought at the Smithsonian gift shop. Finn had given Poe a Star Trek ugly Christmas sweater, complete with the insignia, and Poe gave Finn a watch that looked like it was melting, inspired by Salvador Dali.

 

After that, it was time for Leia to open all of her gifts, although she seemed more inclined to play with the wrapping paper than the different toys her mothers and uncles had bought for her. At one point, Rey had tried to take some of the paper so that they could continue opening presents, but Leia’s bottom lip starting wobbling and a wail had began to build up in her throat, so Rey hurriedly gave it back. Eventually she was distracted away from the paper by a orange sparkly teddy bear that Jess had bought, and even though it was bigger than her, she latched onto it, ultimately deciding that, although the paper was fun, she liked this more.

 

After all the gifts had been opened, Rey and Jess played with Leia and some of her new toys while Finn cleaned up some of the wrapping paper, putting it all in a trash bag. He had been almost done with the cleaning when he noticed a small wrapped box, tucked under the tree. His brows knitted together and he picked it up, looking it over curiously. He held it up for others to see. “Hey, who does this belong to?” 

 

No one answered, and after a moment, the box was plucked from his hands. Finn made a confused sound and turned around, nearly falling into the tree at the sight. Poe was on one knee in front of him, struggling slightly to unwrap the box.

 

“Dammit, I knew I shouldn’t wrapped this..” he grumbled before triumphantly ripping off the paper and popping the box open. Even though Finn had been able to prepare, just a little, he was still nowhere near prepared for the sight of the absolutely gorgeous white gold ring that Poe held out. His breath caught and his jaw dropped and Poe started to speak, looking intensely nervous. 

 

“It’s been about a year since we met, and I figured this was a perfect time. I originally wanted to do this when we went ice skating, but then I changed my mind.” he shifted on his knee. “But that doesn’t matter, because I love you. I’ve loved being able to become a part of your life, and have you be a part of mine, and I’ve loved discovering all of your quirks, everything that makes you happy and sad and scared and excited. I’ve loved being with you, and, if you’ll have me, I’d like to be with you for as long as possible. Finn... “ he inhaled shakily. “Will you marry me?”

 

Finn had already known what his answer would be, and had known before Poe had even unwrapped the box, but the words got stuck in his throat as he tried to speak. Poe paused, starting to look scared, and Finn blurted out: “Yes!” Poe looked up and Finn continued, falling to his knees in front of Poe. “Yes. Yes, Poe, of course I’ll marry you, oh my god.” Poe’s face broke out into a grin and he shakily took out the ring, putting it on Finn’s ring finger. Both men admired it for a moment. “I-I’ll buy you a ring too, that way we both have one.” Finn started to ramble before Poe tackled him into a kiss.

 

Finn let out a muffled sound of shock before melting into the kiss, his free hand cupping the back of Poe’s head. His other hand, the one that now had the engagement ring around his finger, was currently being held by Poe’s, being squeezed tight. Rey and Jess made an ‘aww’ sound, and even Leia cooed, waving a little fist at the pair. 

 

_ This year, _

 

Poe pulled away after a moment, looking at his new fiancé lovingly, pressing their foreheads together. “Merry Christmas. I love you.” 

 

_ To save me from tears, _

 

Finn closed his eyes, letting those words sink in as he always did before looking back at Poe, his eyes bright. “I love you too. Merry Christmas.”

  
_ I’ll give it to someone special. _

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the request of Raire, who left a comment asking for what they'd like to see.
> 
> If there's something more you want to see, any sort of AU or prompt or story you would like to see, please comment and let me know!


End file.
